


The New Orleans Devil

by itsyaboimatty



Series: The Radio Demon [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Abuse, Diseases, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gen, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Serial Killers, Sickness, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyaboimatty/pseuds/itsyaboimatty
Summary: In the early 1900s New Orleans was hit by one of the most prolific serial killers the city had ever seen. The name "Devil" is rightfully earned by a seemingly harmless radio host. With each gruesome murder the authorities are getting further and further away from catching the murderer and each murder is more gruesome than the last. The New Orleans Devil assaults the media with slaughter after slaughter keeping the spotlight on him. This is the life and death of the soon to be radio demon.
Series: The Radio Demon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560280
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	The New Orleans Devil

It was a rainy April day in Louisiana. The cold rain and cloud cover brought the temperature down enough to require coats. 

It had been raining since early that morning and the roads were caked in mud. The streets of New Orleans was filled with children playing in the mud. Mothers could be heard yelling at their children for making such a mess and one by one the children were dragged back inside to clean up. 

Alastor was running around in the mud like every other six year old in the city. He was unusually quiet for a boy of his age and he didn’t have many close friends. Despite this, Alastor would occasionally play with the other boys when he wanted to get away from home. 

It was close to noon and all of Alastor’s friends had gone home. He sat in the mud drawing pictures in it with a stick he found. He was soaked from the rain and was shivering slightly from the cold. 

Hunger knawed at his stomach. He hadn’t eaten anything that day as he had left the house almost as soon as he woke up. He woke up around sunrise to screaming and arguing from the other room. 

Alastor lived in a small house on the outskirts of the city surrounded by forests. It wasn’t uncommon for him to wake up to the sounds of his parents going off at each other for one reason or another. Alastor learned at a young age that if he wanted to avoid bruises, it was better to leave the house while his parents blew off steam. His father especially would get very angry and often took his anger out on nearby furniture and people. 

Alastor’s hands were starting to get numb and he couldn’t draw with his stick anymore. Maybe his parents were done arguing. It had been a few hours anyway. Alastor started to trudge home.

Once Alastor got close enough to his house to see the front door he stopped in his tracks. His father was standing on the porch waiting for him. Alastor’s heart sped up and every fiber of his being was screaming at him to run. It took all the self control he had to put one foot in front of the other.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” His father growled as he approached.

Alastor kept his head down. His mind went blank as he tried to think of a response. What should he say? Coming home? Playing in the mud? Both responses would get him a good beating so he kept his mouth shut. 

Bad idea.

Alastor’s head was down, so he was caught completely by surprise when a boot slammed into his stomach with enough force to knock him backwards onto his ass. 

He looked up in shock just in time for another boot to swing into his face. The second kick was enough for him to bite down on his tongue drawing blood. He tried to scoot away from his assailant when someone grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hoisted him into the air.

“You are gonna get all this shit cleaned off before you even THINK about coming into my house. We clear?” His father growled in his ear. Alastor nodded quicky before he was dropped back into the mud.

His soaked clothes stuck to his skin as he spent the next few hours trying to get all the mud off of him. Once he was finally allowed back in the house his hands and feet had started to turn a weird purple-ish color. Alastor had a horrible cold for the weeks following the event. He made a mental note: no more messes.

* * *

Alastor’s mother wasn’t in the house. He wasn’t sure where she was but it wasn’t abnormal for her to be gone late at night. It was dark out and Alastor’s father was with another one.

His father brought over another woman that he had never seen before. As usual, Alastor was practically thrown into his room with the order of “don’t make a sound you hear me?”

He did everything he could to go to sleep. In the morning, Alastor’s mother would be home and his father and the strange woman wouldn’t be making weird noises next door. Alastor didn’t know what they were doing or why they were breathing loudly or why they kept yelling each other’s names but he didn’t like it. 

This one was really loud. She would occasionally scream loudly startling Alastor out of his daze. After a few minutes he decided to check out what was going on. 

Alastor climbed out of bed and tried to tiptoe to the bedroom door. The wooden floorboards were very loud but the adults in the other room couldn’t hear it over all the noise they were making. 

Alastor opened the door just enough for him to see out. At first he couldn’t tell what was going on. Both of them were naked. The woman was on top of his father. It wasn’t until she moved her body could he tell what was going on. 

Alastor cried out in surprise when he realized that some random woman had his father’s penis **inside her**. 

His hands flew over his mouth and he rushed back to bed and pretended to be asleep. As much as he tried he couldn’t quiet his heartbeat which was pounding in his ears.

The adults in the other room stopped doing whatever that was and Alastor could hear them talking. He couldn’t understand what they were saying but he guessed that his father convinced the woman no one was there because they resumed shortly.

Alastor layed in bed terrified for what felt like hours before he heard the woman leave. The tension in his muscles was starting to alleviate, then he heard heard his door slowly open. He tried his best to calm his breathing when he felt a weight on his bed. 

A large hand rested on the top of his head. There went all hope that his mother came home earlier than usual. The hand on his head wasn’t gentle and was shaking with barely contained rage.

“I thought I told you to be quiet.” Alastor started to tremble.

“Of course you would want to watch. Dirty bitch.” His father stood up and Alastor could hear him taking off his pants. He never really understood what happened next. All he knew was that he would never understand how that woman seemed to be enjoying herself. 

* * *

The day had been especially bad for Alastor’s family. His father was drunk out of his mind and was going off at his mother. Alastor rarely listened in on their arguments but he knew they were talking about him. This time he could hear his mother crying so he was listening from his room.

“The kid is worthless! That retarted brat will NEVER be able to do anything! Do you actually want to have to clean up his shit for the rest of your life?!”

“We can’t just get rid of him! He is your son for god’s sake! He is a six year old and you expect him to get a job already! How can you be so cruel to a child you disgusting asshole?!”

Alastor heard a loud thump and a yelp of pain. He could hear his mother crying and his father was yelling profanities at her that he usually reserved for Alastor. Then he heard a sound that made his blood run cold. His father loaded his rifle.

Alastor wasn’t thinking at all. His body was on autopilot. He heard a voice that was way too high pitched to be his own yelled.

“LEAVE HER ALONE”

Alastor’s mind was still back in his room but he was yanked back into reality when a loud bang nearly took his head off. 

Alastor was a small child but a fast one. He managed to get to the door before there was another gunshot and a golf ball sized hole was blown into the wall next to him. He yanked the door open and barreled off into the woods. It was the dead of night and he couldn’t see where he was going but the sounds of splintering wood as his father’s shots impaled nearby trees kept him running.

It was a wonder that he hadn’t tripped earlier. A tree root caught his leg sending him into the dirt. As he hit the ground he heard another gunshot. He could feel the bullet fly inches above his head.

He heard a triumphant yell from his father and loud crash which sounded suspiciously like his mother knocking out her husband with a chair. 

Tears built up in his eyes as he laid still in the dirt. It was in that moment that Alastor prayed for the first and only time in his life. That his father would die a horrible, painful death and leave him and his mother alone.

Be careful what you wish for.


End file.
